Computer products in our daily life are more progressive in technological progress. Over the years, this trend also affects the development of vehicle installations a lot. Therefore, many kinds of technology products related to driving safety and driving convenience are developed one by one. One of them is the event data recorder (EDR).
The EDR is a device which is installed in a vehicle to record image information about driving the vehicle to generate video files. Through these video files, the reasons of accidents or any unpredictable events or the liability attribution may be clarified. Therefore, the event data recorder has become very common to many drivers.
However, the high image quality, large storage space and long recording time of the event data recorder are being pursued. In the art, the event data recorder is designed to own a high resolution to record video data (or called image data) to generate video files. However, while the resolution increases, a video file will occupy more storage space and the available recording time of the event data recorder will decrease. In contrast, if recording video data is based on a too low resolution, the video file will has a low image quality (i.e. the image will be blurred), resulting in that users are not able to clearly watch desired video segments at some critical junctures.
To resolve such as problem, some event data recorders are designed to own a high compression ratio to store video files. For such an event data recorder, if the compression ratio is too high, the image quality of the stored video file will decrease. However, if the compression ratio is adjusted from high to low, the video file will occupy more storage space as well as the available recording time will decrease.
Therefore, it is very important for event data recorders nowadays to find out the balance between the image quality and the size of the video file, resulting in that while the image quality of the event data recorder allows users to clearly observe content shown on screen, the size of the video file is not too large to decrease the available recording time.